Acostumbrándome a ti
by SoFiiYo
Summary: El abuelo de Carly esta en el hospital por algo que sucedió en el estudio. ¿Qué harán sus amigos? ¿Qué pasará con el señor Shay? Entra y verás. Seddie&Cibby.
1. El comúnmente iCarly

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, quiero decirles que esta es la primera vez que hago un fic y se me es tan… confuso, raro, vergonzoso hacerlo xD, pero yo lo quería hacer porque amo a Seddie y me gusta mucho escribir historias, aunque nunca salgan a la luz…

Y, como soy nuevísima en esto, no voy a usar eso del "POV" por ahora, es que temo que le ponga el POV a uno y sea otro y así sucesivamente (ohhhh, que líos que me armo jaja).

Bueno, sin mas dudas, "disfruten" :$ xD

_Capítulo 1: "El comúnmente iCarly"_

Carly, Gibby, Freddie y Sam se encontraban en el estudio del programa más popular de Internet, haciendo los últimos arreglos para éste.

La castaña se encontraba al lado de Freddie, mirando cada cinco segundos su reloj de mano.

Carly: ¡Chicos, chicos, chicos! –dijo exaltada mientras no alejaba la vista del reloj- Faltan solo diez minutos, diez minutos para morir ¿entienden? MOOOOO-RIIIIIIR …

Sam: Hay, Carls, no hagas tanto lío con el asunto, solo condía en-

Carly: ¡NO SAM! Tu no entiendes…¡TENDRÁN QUE EMPEZAR A PREPARAR MI FUNERAL! Yo siempre quise que mi cuerpo se conserve en cenizas…Sí, cenizas será mejor…

Sam: Carly, tu-

Carly: ¡OOOH! ¡Y tendrán que llevarme flores! Muuuuchas flores, rosas… ¡sí, Rosas!

Sam: Carly, no-

Carly: (dirigiendo la vista hacia Sam) ¿Qué, prefieres claveles? Hmm…Son lindos, podría ser... ¡Claveles será!

Sam: (Poniendo sus dos maños en los hombros de su amiga como para sacudirla, mientras ésta se quedo en shock mirando asustada a la rubia) ¡CAR-LY! ¡COM-PREN-DE: NO MO-RI-RAS, PA-RA CON EL SAR-CAS-MO!

Carly: Pe-pe-pero-

Sam: ¡Shhhh!

*RING RING* (sonido de celular xD)

Carly: Es el mío -lo saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta- ¿Hola? Ah hola abuelo

Sam: (dirigiéndose a Freddie y con la voz algo baja) ¿No sabes si quedaron albóndigas de la semana pasada?

Freddie: ¿Las de la guerra de albóndigas que hicimos en el último iCarly?

Sam: Sí, esas.

Freddie: Si quedaron, están en la nevera, ¡pero no las comas, Sam! Ya tienen una semana allí dentro y- (levantando la vista para ver a su amiga, que ya no estaba) Y fuiste a por ellas –rodando los ojos-.

Carly: Ahá, abuelo, hoy hacemos iCarly con mis amigos. No, Sam ya salió de la correccional hace meses. Si, ya lo sé abuelo. Siiiiiii te lo juuuuuuro-rodando los ojos- ¿Verás hoy iCarly? Ahá, si, ahhh ¡qué bueno! Estaré encantada de que nos veas. Si abuelo…Dentro de unos 6 minutos comienza. Aha… Sí, la web es . Si I-C-A-R-L-Y- punto C-O-M . Bueno, lo haré abuelo, te dejo, hablamos luego. Saludos te quiero.

Gibby: ¿Era tu abuelo?

Carly: Sí, hoy vera el show en vivo. –guardando el celular en su chaqueta nuevamente- ¿Y Sam?

Freddie: En tu nevera, recordó que la semana pasada hicimos guerra de albóndigas y-

Sam: ¿Me llamaron?

Freddie: (rodando los ojos)- Sam, no te habrás comido esas albóndigas ¿verdad?

Sam: ¿Y tú no eres demasiado bobo como para hablarme?

Freddie: Pero bien que lo dudas ehhh

Sam: No necesito dudar para saber que eres un-

Carly: ¡Chicos! ¡Basta de pelear! Tú, Freddie, comienza el conteo y tu, Sam, larga esa albóndiga de tu mano.

Sam y Freddie: Bien…

Freddie: En 5, 4, 3, 2…

Carly: ¡Hola mundo! Soy Carly

Sam: ¡Y yo soy Saam!

Carly y Sam: -a dúo- ¡Y esto es iCarly! –Sam, con el control azul que siempre tiene, presionó un botón y éste devolvió aplausos-.

Carly: Bien, Spencer se puso muy nostálgico ayer…

Sam: Demasiado para mi gusto, diría yo.

Carly: Sí, y es por eso que decidió revivir viejos tiempos creando una nueva y mejor…nueva y mejor…¿Nueva y mejor qué Sam?

Sam: Ninguna de las dos sabemos que es eso pero…¡VIVA POR SPENCER! –presionó el botón de aplausos del control remoto-.

Carly: ¡Si, viva por Spencer!

Sam: Y hablando de él, demósle paso a el increíble y loco hermano de Carly…

Carly y Sam: ¡SSSSSPEEEENCEEER!

Todos los presentes en el estudio, menos Spencer, se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver semejante "escultura" que se encontraba allí. Era tan diferente a la anterior…

¿Qué será la increíble escultura que hizo Spencer? ¿Hará que los Zombies visiten iCarly y haya un programa exclusivo que se llame "iCarZombies"? ¿No? Pues…¡que lástima! Porque no les daré pista y tendrán que…¡Esperar! Espero que hasta la próxima semana, si es que apruebo el examen del martes xD.

Gracias por leer


	2. No sucedió, pero lo creíste

**Hola a todos! Todavía no paso una semana desde que subí el primer capítulo, peeeero como es feriado y aprobé el examen del martes (9 WIIIII!) lo subo hoy! Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus reviews, me dan mucho aliento **

**Y les quiero decir que recién en el capítulo 3 se va a comenzar a abrir la trama del fic y que la idea se me ocurrió mientras volvía a ver el capítulo "Quiero quedarme con Spencer" y es 100% SEDDIE!**

**Y como estuve leyendo muchas fics, yo por las dudas también pondré lo siguiente:**

**iCarly ¡NO ME PERTENECE! Su creador es el fabuloso Dan Schneider y las demás ideas que se presentan aquí son creadas de mi cabecita imaginativa (:**

**Ahora sí, el capítulo….**

**Anteriormente…**

Carly: ¡Si, viva por Spencer!

Sam: Y hablando de él, démosle paso a el increíble y loco hermano de Carly…

Carly y Sam: ¡SSSSSPEEEENCEEER!

Todos los presentes en el estudio, menos Spencer, se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver semejante "escultura" que se encontraba allí. Era tan diferente a la anterior…

Capítulo 2: "No sucedió, pero lo creíste"

Carly P.O.V

Era definitivo, si Spencer seguía con sus locas ideas me iría a vivir a Yakima como aquella vez...Bueno, no me fui pero casi sucede...

Odio Yakima, en serio odio Yakima, los chicos que viven allí no son lindos y ni siquiera se visten bien, y para colmo ¡no combinan nada! Y vivir con mi abuelo en serio es agotador, es muy...normal, y prefiero vivir con Spencer, ósea, no es taaan normal, pero lo adoro así como es.

El punto es que mi abuelo esta viendo el show en vivo, y...si pasa algo, estoy segurísima que le va a dar un ataque, hace pocas semanas sufrió uno de nervios gracias a que Spencer le dijo que confundió el veneno para ratas con la sal, y casi me da de comer eso, ¡qué suerte que no tenía hambre!

Fin Carly P.O.V

General P.O.V

Carly: Sp-Spencer ¿Qué es eso?

Spencer: Pues esto –señalando con los dos brazos a la escultura- es la nueva y más completa escultura de todos los tiempos: "EL VENTILADOR DE MARTILLOS 4000"

Sam: ¿Y-y po-por qué 4000?

Spencer: ¡Por qué cuenta con 4000 martillos más una nueva y mejor generadora de viento, con un motor que hará que los días de calor no sean nada agobiantes!

Sam: Spencer, ¿cuántas veces te dijimos que no te metas con la electricidad?, ya sabes, cada vez que tocas un cable siempre termina con fuego…

Freddie: -Enfocándose con la cámara- ¿Y cómo olvidar aquella vez que incendió la habitación de Carly? –volviendo a enfocar la cámara a los demás-.

Spencer: ¡Ya dije que lo sentía!

Todos los presentes, menos Spencer, rodaron los ojos.

Spencer: Bueno, hermanita, me enteré de que nuestro querido abuelo esta viendo el programa en vivo, así que para demostrarle que estas últimas 2 semanas que pasaron desde su ataque de nervios soy mas responsable, párate frente al ventilador de martillos 4000

Carly: ¡No, no Spencer, ni loca!

Spencer: -poniendo pucheros- ¿Por favor? ¿Por ?

Carly: ¡Qué no!

Spencer: -con voz de niño- ¡Buaaaaaa, Carly no me quieeeeeereeee! ¡Buaaaaaaa! –ocultando su cabeza entre sus manos.

Sam: ¡Por Dios, Carly! Dile que sí y listo, no quiero seguir escuchándolo ¡ES DESESPERANTE!

Carly: Es que…-dirige la mirada hacía Freddie para ver si él estaba de su lado, pero no consiguió cómplices y, finalmente, se rindió- Estáaa bieeen…-con vos desganada.

Spencer: -saltando felizmente y con vos de niño- Wiiiii siiiiiii

Carly: Spencer, dime que hacer antes de que me arrepienta

Spencer: Claro, solo párate frente al ventilador de martillos 4000, luego yo lo enciendo y verás que sucede –sonriendo victoriosamente.

Carly: Bueno, pero por las dudas, Sam vendrá conmigo.

Sam: Está bien, miedosa –dijo dirigiéndose a donde su amiga estaba, poniéndose a su lado.

Spencer: Bueno, Freddie por favor pon la música de redobles de tambores

Freddie: Claro –dijo dirigiéndose a la computadora, donde presionó unos botones y luego se escuchó la música conocida como la de suspenso.

Spencer: Bueno, cuando presione este botón –señalándolo- el ventilador generará viento a nivel 1, ¡si todo sale bien haré lo mismo hasta llegar al nivel 3!

Carly: Wiii que emoción –dijo sarcásticamente- ¡Sam, por lo que mas quieras, protégeme! –le dijo susurrándole a su rubia amiga, quien devolvió una pequeña risa tras el comentario de su amiga.

Spencer presionó el primer botón del control remoto, y luego el ventilador comenzó a generar viento.

Spencer: ¿Ven? ¡Les dije que no sucedería nada!

Carly, Sam y Freddie sonrieron tras ver que nada grave había sucedido.

Spencer: Bueno, ¡ahora daremos comienzo al nivel 2 de mi super-dúper ventilador!

Cuando Spencer presionó el botón el ventilador empezó a generar mas viento, se empezaron a oír diminutos ruidos del aparato, pero nadie los notó.

Spencer: Y, finalmente… ¡EL NIVEL 3!

Spencer presionó el botón y luego cruzó sus dedos en señal de que todo suceda de buena manera, pero sucedió todo lo contrario:

El ventilador comenzó a despedir humo, y los martillos salían descontroladamente (como en el episodio "Me quiero quedar con Spencer".

Carly y Sam gritaban descontroladamente (en realidad solo Carly, mientras Sam miraba algo preocupada la situación, no sabiendo que hacer) mientras, Spencer trataba de hacer algo y Freddie también –quien minutos antes había dejado la cámara encima de la mesa, para que capturara toda la escena en vivo.

Cuando el ventilador empezó a disminuir la cantidad de humo, despidió de sí mismo el más grande de todos los martillos, quien se dirigía a la cara de Carly, quien gritaba mas fuerte que nunca en su vida y se convencía a si misma de que ella podía hacerlo tal cual como la otra vez, pero antes de que el público de iCarly pudiera ver que sucedía, un martillo chocó contra la cámara de Freddie, e hizo que ésta dejara de funcionar.

Carly: ¡LO LOGRÉ! ¡LOGRÉ DESVIAR A ESE LOCO MARTILLO!

Spencer: ¡Freddie, creo que es el rojo! ¡Sí, el rojo! Vamos, tú puedes

Freddie cortó un cable y dio un grito de alegría al ver que el ventilador dejó de funcionar.

Sam: Woo ¡eso si que estuvo fascinante!

Carly: Spencer –dijo con cara de asesina, mientras su hermano se escondía detrás del cuerpo de Freddie- ¡CASI ME MATAS! ¡SPENCER, ESTÁS CASTIGADO! ¡NO MAS LECHE EN LA BAÑERA Y TE PROHIBO HACER ESCULTURAS POR DOS SEMANAS! –dijo con toda su furia y enojo.

_Mientras tanto, en la casa del abuelo Shay…_

El abuelo de Carly y Spencer se encontraba sentado en su sofá, con una laptop en su regazo, viendo el web show más famoso de la red.

Abuelo: ¡Ca-Carly! ¡Ayuda, por favor, Carly,!

Vecino: -golpeando la puerta- ¿Señor Shay? ¿Está usted bien? ¿Señor? ¿Me escucha? Abra la puerta, por favor.

Se escucha un fuerte ruido en el apartamento, el abuelo Shay se había desmayado de la desesperación, los nervios y la preocupación.


	3. Se encuentra en mal estado

**¡Hola a todos! Lamento el retraso, pero estaba muy hipnotizada leyendo un fic que tenía muchos capítulos y cada uno me dejaba con intriga, y hasta que no terminé de leer el último que salió pues…no pude escribir ¡jajaja! **

**¡He aquí el capítulo!**

Anteriormente…

Abuelo: ¡Ca-Carly! ¡Ayuda, por favor, Carly,!

Vecino: -golpeando la puerta- ¿Señor Shay? ¿Está usted bien? ¿Señor? ¿Me escucha? Abra la puerta, por favor.

Se escucha un fuerte ruido en el apartamento, el abuelo Shay se había desmayado de la desesperación, los nervios y la preocupación.

Capítulo 3: "Se encuentra en mal estado"

Vecino: ¡¿Qué fue eso? ¡SEÑOR SHAY! –con vos desesperada y dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a su casa, donde llamaría a emergencias y luego pediría ayuda de sus vecinos.

15 minutos más tarde…

Doctor: ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿No sabe cómo terminó en este estado? ¿Estaba usted presente?

Vecino: Algo así…Yo me dirigía a su casa porque él me había llamado minutos antes, diciéndome que no sabía cómo usar su laptop y cuando estaba por golpear la puerta para entrar escuché que el señor Shay decía algo casi gritando, y luego fue cuando escuché el ruido, que supongo que fue porque se desmayó.

Doctor: ¿Y no sabe si tiene familiares o alguien cercano a él?

Vecino: Sí, tiene a su hijo y nietos, pero su hijo se encuentra en la milicia y sus nietos viven en Seattle.

Doctor: ¿Y tienes los números telefónicos de ellos?

Vecino: Solo el de su nieto mayor, Spencer.

Doctor: Bueno …

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de los hermanos Shay…

Carly: ¡No, Spencer, no cambiaré tu castigo! –dijo furiosa, mientras bajaba la escalera y escuchaba los ruegos de su hermano.

Spencer: ¡Pero Carly! ¡Sabes lo difícil que es para mí no hacer esculturas! –dijo bajando las escaleras detrás de su hermana.

Sam y Freddie bajaron después que ellos, mirando la conversación.

Carly: Lo sé, y es por eso que tendrás que aprender la lección ¿y qué más doloroso para ti que alejarte de las esculturas? Nada.

Spencer: Pero yo- "_Te están llamando, te están llamando RIIIING, suena tu móvil, atiende, atiende WIIIII"_

Se escuchó la vos de Spencer cantando una canción en su móvil, todos menos Spencer se rieron.

Spencer: ¿Qué? ¡Le sube el ánimo a cualquiera! – Atendiendo el móvil- ¿Hola? ¡Ah, hola Luis! ¿QUÉ NUESTRO ABUELO QUÉ? Espera, espera, espera, espera, ¡ya voy saliendo para allá! –colgando el móvil- ¡CAAAAAAAAAAARLY!

Carly: ¿Qué sucede Spencer? –dijo sirviendo té helado en los 4 vasos que se encontraban arriba de la mesada-.

Spencer: ¡Nuestro abuelo tuvo otro ataque de nervios y se desmayó y se golpeó la cabeza contra el mueble de su living y puede terminar en estado de coma! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –dijo desesperado, y tomándose la cabeza con sus dos manos-.

Carly, que estaba sirviendo el té helado, dejó caer la jarra y a gritar desesperadamente: "¡NOO, MI ABUELO!"

Sam y Freddie miraban con preocupación la escena, ya que los dos hermanos corrían por todo el departamento lamentándose por el abuelo Shay.

Sam: ¡SHAYS! ¡CÁLMENSE! ¡Cálmense y largo de aquí! ¿No entienden que tienen que irse a visitar a su abuelo hasta Yakima y hay mucho viaje de aquí hasta allá y que me desesperan con tanto griterío?

Freddie: Woo, Sam, nunca creí que dijeras algo más que "Carly, ¿tienes jamón?"

Sam: Tú cállate, Fredtonto.

Carly: Ti-tienes ra-ra-razón, Sam, Spencer coge dinero, abrigos y vámonos de aquí.

Sam: ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? –dijo volteándose a ver a su amiga, pero esta ya no estaba, ni tampoco Spencer- Da igual.

Freddie: ¿Cómo crees que el abuelo de Carly terminó así?

Sam: ¿El no vería iCarly en vivo esta noche?

Freddie: ¡Sí! ¡Oh, rayos! Los martillos de Spencer…

Sam: Óh-Óh Además el había tenido un ataque de-

Gibby: ¡AAAAHH! ¡AL FIN LOGRÉ SALIR!

Sam y Freddie: ¿Gibby? –los dos voltearon a verse, para luego darse una cachetada cada uno y volver a mirar a Gibby.

Freddie: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Gibby: Es que hoy escuché que Carly hablaba por teléfono con su abuelo porque dijo que vería el show en vivo, y recordé que era el cumpleaños de mi abuelo, entonces fui corriendo a buscar mi móvil para llamar a mi abuelo y saludarlo, pero se me cayó en el ducto de ventilación, entonces fui a buscarlo, me costó alcanzarlo pero ¡aquí lo tengo! –dijo eso último con su móvil en la mano y sonriendo victoriosamente *****

Sam: Ya, cállate que es agotador escucharte –dijo con vos desganada, sentándose en el sofá.

Freddie: Típico de Sam –dijo sarcásticamente, sentándose en la otra punta del sofá vacía, y luego dirigiendo la vista a su rubia amiga, quien miraba hacía un punto fijo, con preocupación- ¿Qué ocurre, Sam?

Sam: Es solo que…Temo lo peor…-dijo con tristeza.

Gibby: ¿Lo peor de qué? –dijo sentándose en medio de sus dos amigos.

Freddie: Es que…durante el show sucedió un pequeño…"incidente", y el abuelo de Carly sufrió un ataque de nervios, luego se desmayó y…al hacerlo se golpeó la cabeza con un mueble…-dijo con vos suave y mirada pasiva, para que Gibby entendiera todo y no se alterara.

Gibby: Oh… ¿Y es por eso que Spencer y Carly no están aquí?

Sam: Sí…

Freddie miro a Sam, nunca la había visto tan triste, y eso hizo que su amiga le contagiara la tristeza.

Freddie: Tranquila, todo saldrá bien –dijo dirigiéndose a Sam.

Sam: Ya lo sé, pero es que yo también lo quiero como a mi propio abuelo…

Gibby: Tranquila Sam, Freddie tiene razón.

_Mientras tanto, en el autobús en el que se encontraban Spencer y Carly…_

Carly: Tranquilo, Spencer, todo saldrá bien –dijo sobándole el brazo a su hermano, quien se encontraba sollozando a su lado.

Spencer: Gra-gracias hermanita pe-pero yo-yo solo…¡BUAAA!

Carly: ¿No sería yo la que tendría que estar así?

Spencer: Sa-sabemos que yo soy el ma-mas femeni-femenino de las dos –dijo dirigiéndose a Carly.

Carly: Sí, lo sé… -dijo mirando a la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos, se notaba pura tristeza en su mirada y pensó en como estaría su abuelo…

¿Y el abuelo Shay?

El se encontraba en el hospital público mas cercano a su casa, rodeado de aparatos y en una camilla, luchando por su vida, el golpe que recibió le había jugado muy en contra…

Continuará…

***En realidad Gibby no tenía que aparecer en el capítulo, pero releí el primero y noté que confundí a Gibby con Freddie cuando preguntó "¿Era tu abuelo?", así que pensé que sería ilógico no explicar porque no apareció, pero haberme olvidado de Gibby hizo que el capítulo tuviera mas sentido xD.**

**Y hoy hubo una pizca de Seddie, tendrán más, se los prometo xD.**

**Y otra cosa, una amiga que lee mi novela me preguntó si transcurre luego de iOMG, y sí, transcurre luego de ese capítulo, pero ya se hablará de eso mas adelante, todo a su debido tiempo.**

**Saludos! Por favor dejen reviews! ;)**


	4. Nos llevamos bien

**¡Hola a todos! ¡De nuevo yo! Y gracias por sus comentarios/reviews y "Me gusta" en el Facebook (;**

**¡Espero que este capítulo les agrade!**

**iCarly ¡NO ME PERTENECE! Su creador es el fabuloso Dan Schneider y las demás ideas que se presentan aquí son creadas de mi cabecita imaginativa (:****  
><strong>

Anteriormente...

Spencer: Sa-sabemos que yo soy el ma-mas femeni-femenino de las dos –dijo dirigiéndose a Carly.

Carly: Sí, lo sé… -dijo mirando a la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos, se notaba pura tristeza en su mirada y pensó en como estaría su abuelo…

¿Y el abuelo Shay?

El se encontraba en el hospital público mas cercano a su casa, rodeado de aparatos y en una camilla, luchando por su vida, el golpe que recibió le había jugado muy en contra…

Capítulo 4: "Nos llevamos bien"

_En el departamento de Carly..._

Gibby: Que triste lo que le sucedió al abuelo de Carly...Ojalá pudiésemos hacer algo o, aunque sea, estar acompañándola en tan tristes momentos... -dijo con la mirada algo triste y esperanzada a la vez.

Sam: ¡Benson, tengo una idea! ¡Muévete y ve ahora mismo a llamar a un taxi! -dijo cambiando la dirección de su mirada hacia Freddie, quien se encontraba en la otra punta del sofá.

Freddie: ¿Qué tramas, Sam?

Sam: Nada que tenga que contarte ahora mismo.

Freddie: Ya entendí, iré a llamar a un taxi -dijo levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la puerta- Pero luego me dices que tramas ¿de acuerdo?

Sam: "¿de acuerdo?" -dijo imitando la vos de Freddie, nada más que agregándole algo de burla a su vos- ¿Desde cuándo hago tratos contigo?

Freddie: Desde que mi mente ya se imagina tener que pagar un taxi hasta Yakima, Sam.

Sam: Pues tu tonta mente se equivoca, solo pagarás hasta el aeropuerto, ahora ¡Largo de aquí y llama a un taxi ahora mismo!

Gibby: No sé cómo se pudieron besar dos veces en su vida...

Freddie y Sam: Ni yo -dijeron al unísono, con sus miradas apuntando al piso y algo avergonzados.

Freddie: Bueno, iré a llamar al taxi.

Sam: Yo cogeré el jamón que queda y lo pondré en mi bolso.

Freddie: ¿Desde cuándo usas bolso?

Sam: Desde que mi bolso es una bolsa de mercado que dice "Jamones jamoncitos" -dijo como si fuera obvio- Mmm...Jamoncitos.

Gibby: Sam ¿Puedo ir a Yakima con ustedes? Ya saben...Carly necesitará mucho apoyo... -dijo algo avergonzado.

Sam: Te gusta Carly, ¿verdad, Gibby? -dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia Gibby, quien se encontraba detrás del sofá en ese momento.

Gibby: Ptsss...¡No! ¿Cómo crees? -dijo rascándose la nuca.

Sam: Gibby, si no lo admites le diré a tu madre que te has vuelto alérgico al jabón líquido y no quieres admitirlo -dijo con vos amenazante.

Gibby: ¡NO TE METAS CON MI JABÓN!, y si...me he dado cuenta de que Carly empieza a gustarme...

Freddie: Genial.

Sam: Ella nunca te amará, Benson. Es más, creo que preferiría a Gibby -dijo con vos seria.

Gibby: ¡¿Tú crees?

Sam: Ptss ¡PERO CLARO! Te lo digo como que me llamo Sam Puckett, amo el jamón, dormir, el pollo frito, odio a Fredtarado, pienso que eres raro y soy la mejor amiga de Carly Shay. -dijo dando palmadas en el hombro de Gibby.

Freddie: Perfecta definición de ti misma, Puckett.

Sam: Gracias, hago lo que puedo -dijo dando reverencias- ¿Y tú sigues aquí? ¡Ve a llamar el taxi!

Freddie: Ya voy... -dijo ya en el pasillo y cerrando la puerta del departamento.

Sam: Gibby, ¡ponte una camiseta y regálame dinero! -dijo parándose.

Gibby: ¡Sí, señora!

Sam: Así se habla -dijo orgullosa de sí misma (y de su gordito esclavo, claro).

_Minutos más tarde..._

Sam: ¿No te dije que llamaras a un taxi? ¡Tu madre conduce como tortuga!

Freddie: Bueno, Sam, ¡yo no le iba a ocultar que iría a Yakima!

Sam: ¡Una pequeña mentira no le hace daño a nadie! Además, yo le oculto cosas a mi madre todo el tiempo.

Freddie: Entre tu madre y la mía hay muchísima diferencia, Puckett. Además mi mami fue muy gentil en ofrecerse a llevarnos -dijo orgulloso de la Sra. Benson, y no dándose cuenta de lo que decía.

Sam: ¿MAMI? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA -dijo dando muchísimas carcajadas.

Freddie: Cállate. -dijo muy molesto.

Gibby: ¿Cuánto falta para llegar, Señora Benson? ¡No me gusta ir en medio de estos chicos!

Sera. Benson: Tranquilo, Gibby, según mis cálculos llegaremos dentro de muy poco.

Gibby: Pues me alegro.

_Cinco horas más tarde..._

Sam: Loca maniática, ¿ya llegamos?

Freddie: ¡Sam! ¡No llames así a mi madre!

Sam: ¿Qué? ¡Si solo dije la verdad!

Sra. Benson: Sam, ¿tu madre no te enseñó modales?

Sam: ¡Claro que sí! Me dijo que no es conveniente robar dos bancos el mismo día, tampoco comer mas de 32 porciones de pollo frito, que la máxima duración de un noviazgo tiene que ser 2 semanas y-

Sra. Benson: ¡Esos no son modales! Son más bien consejos, pero consejos muy malos.

Sam: Shhh, no se meta con mi madre.

Freddie rodó los ojos.

Freddie: Madre, ¿Por qué llevamos cinco horas en el auto si el aeropuerto queda a solo una hora de nuestro hogar?

Sra. Benson: Hay que conducir con precaución, Freddie. Además tuve que tomar otro camino porque en el otro hay que pasar por un parque que tiene plantas muy extrañas, hijito.

Sam: ¡Sí, Freddie! ¡Nadie quiere que una planta te haga daño! ¿O sí?

Gibby: ¿Las plantas te pueden hacer daño?

Sra. Benson: ¡Pero claro! ¡Aún recuerdo cuando a Freddie le salió una muy grande roncha en su trasero!

Sam: ¿En su trasero? JAJAJAJA ¿Y tiene fotos de eso?

Sra. Benson: De hecho, sí. Se las mostré al doctor porque Freddie no quiso bajarse los pantalones. –dijo dirigiéndose a Freddie, como regañándolo.

Freddie: ¡Mamáaa! –dijo avergonzado.

Sam: ¡Sería un honor poder verlas! ¡Y también para todos los seguidores de iCarly!

Sra. Benson: Seguro que sí, pero no las traigo conmigo, las tengo en mi caja fuerte.

Sam: ¿Guardas fotos en una caja fuerte?

Sra. Benson: Sí, y muchas cosas más, mira, te cuento…

Gibby: Nunca pensé que tu madre y Sam se llevaran tan bien –dijo susurrándole al oído a Freddie.

Freddie: Ni yo, Gibby, ni yo –dijo con vos desganada y con algo de cansancio en su rostro.

_Mientras tanto, en algún hospital de Yakima…_

Spencer y Carly acababan de llegar a Yakima y llamar a Luis, amigo de su abuelo, para preguntarle en que hospital se ubicaba el Señor Shay.

Al saberlo, fueron casi corriendo a buscar un taxi para dirigirse hacía allí, y al llegar caminaron con paso rápido hacía la recepción.

Spencer: ¡Uuuolaa, bonita! ¿Sabes en que habitación se encuentra el señor Shay? –dijo dirigiéndose a la recepcionista que se ubicaba allí.

Recepcionista: Shay, Shay… –dijo mientras buscaba el apellido en la PC que se encontraba frente a ella- ¡Shay! Aquí está, en la habitación 975, se encuentra en terapia intensiva en este momento, y ahora los médicos están estudiando su estado, así que no podrán pasar hasta que no finalicen.

Carly. ¡Rayos! ¿Y no sabe cuánto tardarán?

Recepcionista: Todo depende de la situación…Pero si quiere deme su teléfono celular y yo la llamo en cuanto sepa algo sobre el asunto.

Carly: ¡Muchísimas gracias! –Dijo mientras escribía su número telefónico en un papel que la recepcionista le había entregado- Señorita, ¿Usted no sabe de algún hotel cerca?

Recepcionista: Claro, a 5 calles de aquí, doblando hacía la derecha te encontrarás con uno llamado "Carnops Hotel" –dijo sonriendo muy amablemente.

Carly: Parece como si Sam le hubiese dado ese nombre –dijo algo chistosa.

Recepcionista: Ja, ja, sí, mi hija ve iCarly y a veces la acompaño, esa chica sí que ama la carne. –dijo mientras reía.

Spencer: Espera, ¿Usted esta casada? –dijo con desilusión.

Recepcionista: De hecho, no. Estaba casada, ahora solo tengo a mi hija, mi marido me engañó con mi hermana.

Spencer: Ouuh. Si necesitas consuelo llama al celular de Carly y pregunta por mi –dijo con vos seductora y guiñando un ojo.

Carly: ¡Spencer, no ligues con recepcionistas! Señorita, muchas gracias por su atención. Ya sabe, ni bien sepa algo llámeme, ¡hasta luego! –dijo con un saludando con su mano- ¡Vámonos, Spencer! –dijo empujando a su hermano, que se había quedado hipnotizado con la chica.

_Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto de Seattle._

Gibby, Marissa, Sam y Freddie ya habían llegado al aeropuerto y esperaban el vuelo de las 2:30 A.M.*****

Todos se encontraban en un banco de espera, Gibby al lado de Freddie, éste al lado de Sam, y ésta al lado de la Sra. Benson.

Sam seguía hablando con la madre de Freddie muy entusiasmada, ni ella podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, porque aunque la Sra. Benson fuera tan protectora con su hijo ella tenía su lado bueno y le caía bastante bien, y pensó en cómo sería si ella fuera su suegra, pero solo sacudió su cabeza, eso nunca pasaría, aunque el tonto nerd que ella odiaba no estuviera tan de acuerdo.

Freddie: Madre, Sam, ¿Se pueden callar? –dijo con tono molesto.

Sra. Benson: ¿Qué clase de modales son esos, jovencito? ¡No interrumpas a nadie mientras éste habla! Además, le estaba contando a Sam la vez que tú te hiciste popo en la iglesia.

Freddie: ¡Maaadreee! –dijo avergonzado.

Sam: Jajajaja Apuesto que Dios agradeció tan honorable acto -dijo entre risas, carcajadas y demás.

Gibby ya se había quedado dormido, pensando en Carly y en la vez que la había visto como algo más que su amiga, y haber roto con Tasha por ese asunto. Sí, ya habían pasado 2 meses desde aquello y nunca pudo confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos, es por eso que pensó que estando a su lado cuando ella mas lo necesitaba, ésta iba a verlo como algo mas que un simple amigo.

De pronto, se escucha una voz anunciando la llegada del vuelo 421, el que tenían que abordar todos juntos.

***¿Por qué 2:30 A.M? Pues calculé que el show empezaría a las 8 PM todos los días (si no es así, pues lo será en mi fic xD) mas el tiempo de la primera escena en la sala del depto. De Carly, y las 5 horas en auto con la señora Benson, y lo que más se aproximaba era esa hora xD.**

**Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, como vieron, hubo indicios Seddie y Cibby (;**

**Saludos, y hasta la próxima semana!**


	5. Carnops Hotel: Punto de Encuentro :1:

**¡Whola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que bien! Nuevo cap. Esta semana subo viernes jeje, es que desde el Martes lo tengo escrito y bueh…mis ansias, ya saben.**

**No se si sea mas largo de lo normal, pero si se que de los 5 caps. Que llevo este es mi favorito :)**

**Lean, lean, y dejen comentarios, comentarios (efecto eco xDDD).**

…..…..

Anteriormente…

Freddie: Madre, Sam, ¿Se pueden callar? –dijo con tono molesto.

Sra. Benson: ¿Qué clase de modales son esos, jovencito? ¡No interrumpas a nadie mientras éste habla! Además, le estaba contando a Sam la vez que tú te hiciste popo en la iglesia.

Freddie: ¡Maaadreee! –dijo avergonzado.

Sam: Jajajaja Apuesto que Dios agradeció tan honorable acto -dijo entre risas, carcajadas y demás.

Gibby ya se había quedado dormido, pensando en Carly y en la vez que la había visto como algo más que su amiga, y haber roto con Tasha por ese asunto. Sí, ya habían pasado 2 meses desde aquello y nunca pudo confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos, es por eso que pensó que estando a su lado cuando ella mas lo necesitaba, ésta iba a verlo como algo mas que un simple amigo.

De pronto, se escucha una voz anunciando la llegada del vuelo 421, el que tenían que abordar todos juntos.

…..…..

Capítulo 5: "Carnops Hotel: Punto de encuentro" Parte 1.

P.O.V Sam

Estábamos hablando tranquilamente con la señora Benson, me contaba que una vez Freddie se hizo popó en la iglesia, y luego el olor a su pañal se sintió por todo el lugar.

Yo no paraba de reír a carcajadas, aunque era interrumpida por los "No es gracioso, Sam" por parte de Freddie y por los "No causó mucha risa en ese instante, mas bien asco" de parte de la madre del nerd.

Y luego escuchamos que una voz anunciaba algo, así que me callé y escuché atentamente lo que decía, era tiempo de abordar el avión.

Fin P.O.V

Sra. Benson: Vamos, chicos, tenemos que abordar el avión –dijo parándose del asiento.

Freddie: ¡Gibby, despierta! –dijo sacudiendo a nuestro amigo.

Gibby: Mama…Quiero ese jabón…si…el de vainilla…-dijo Gibby con los ojos aún cerrados y la voz adormecida.

Sam: ¡LEVÁNTATE SIRENO FLOJO! -dije gritándole a Gibby y pasando mi brazo por detrás del cuerpo de Freddie, para pegarle un cachetazo al gordito.

Gibby: ¡AAH! ¡SAM! –dijo gritándole a la rubia mas carnívora de Seattle, pero ésta al oír sus gritos amenazantes le devolvió una mirada aterradora- Ah, Sam, ¡que linda te ves hoy!

Sam: No tengo ganas de perseguirte, pero la próxima vez que me hables de ese modo te tendrás que atener a las consecuencias ¡¿Entendido?

Gibby: Sí, señora.

Freddie rodó los ojos y se dirigió a donde estaba su madre, unos pasos a su izquierda.

Freddie: Vamos, chicos, hay que irnos –dijo dirigiéndose a Sam y Gibby.

Sam: ¡Ah, es verdad! Freddo, toma mis maletas. –dijo parándose de su asiento.

Freddie: ¿Por qué? ¡Suficiente tengo con las mías! –dijo con voz sorprendida.

Sam: Ahhh, es que me duelen los brazos –dijo haciendo pucheros.

Freddie: Está bien…

Sam: ¡Gracias!

Gibby: ¡Esperen! ¡Yo no traje maleta! –dijo buscando por todos lados.

Freddie: Si que trajiste, mira Gibby, a tu derecha –dijo señalando la maleta de Gibby.

Gibby: ¡Oh! Pensé que no había traído.

Sam: Y así quieres que Carly te quiera…

Freddie: ¡Sam! –dijo dirigiendo su mirada a su rubia amiga.

Sam: ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! –dijo mirando con obviedad a Freddie.

Gibby: Tienen razón…soy un inútil…nadie me quiere…¡BUAAA! –dijo rompiendo en llantos y corriendo, con su maleta en mano, hacía los brazos de la señora Benson, quien lo abrazo.

Sra. Benson: Tranquilo, Gibby, tranquilo. Te acompañaré en todo el viaje ¿sí? –dijo acariciando el cabello del chico.

Gibby: Gra-Gracias.

Freddie: ¿Ves? ¡Por tu culpa entro en otro shock emocional y tendré que viajar a tu lado!

Sam: Lo de viajar a mi lado no fue mi culpa, tú tienes el asiento 23 y yo el 24 ¡así que cállate y camina!

Los cuatro se encaminaron a donde se encontraba el avión, y subieron a éste.

Freddie: ¡Sam, el 23 es mío, el tuyo es el 24!

Sam: ¿Y qué? ¡Yo quiero del lado de la ventana!

Freddie: Pareces una niña caprichosa, Sam –dijo rodando los ojos y dándose por vencido.

Sam: Cállate y basta de quejas.

Freddie: Sí, como digas, Puckett –dijo sentándose con cara de cansancio.

Sam: ¡SIIII, SAM PUCKETT VA A CONOCER YAKIMAA! ¡WIIIIJAA! –dijo levantando sus brazos y sonriendo.

Freddie: Sam, esto no es una película, y nos están mirando raro –dijo Freddie asomándose a un costado a observar las caras de la gente.

Sam: Lo siento, Fredalupe, es que estoy emocionada ¡no creo poder dormir!

7 minutos más tarde…

Freddie: Sam, mira qué hermoso el cielo estrellado… -dijo mirando a la ventana, pero luego tapándose la boca- Emm, quise decir, el cielo, si linda noche –dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacía Sam, pero ésta estaba dormida- Si, que emoción la tuya eh.

Sam: ¡Cállate Freddie! No me dejas dormir. –dijo abriendo uno de sus ojos.

Freddie rodó los ojos.

A la media hora, Sam colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Freddie, y éste, que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados tratando de dormir, lo notó, pero solo sonrió ante eso y volvió a intentar dormir.

_Mientras tanto, en la otra punta del avión…_

Gibby: Sí, ella es una chica muy bonita, dulce, carismática, graciosa, me entiende…es grandiosa…

Sra. Benson: ¿Y por qué dices que nunca te querrá?

Gibby: Es que ella nunca se enamoraría de alguien como yo…Soy… ¡Soy Gibby!

Sra. Benson: ¡Ya sabía yo que esa chica es una arpía! No ama a mi hijo y ahora no te ama a ti ¡está loca!

Gibby: No es su culpa, señora…Yo soy el culpable de ser tan…¡Yo! –dijo desilusionado de sí mismo y rompiendo en llantos, nuevamente.

Sra. Benson: Ohh…tranquilo, Gibby, tranquilo…

…..…..

Mientras, en el "Carnops Hotel"

Carly: Spencer, ¡ve a tu habitación ahora mismo!

Spencer: ¿Pero y si llama la recepcionista y yo no estoy?

Carly: ¡Te diré si el abuelo despierta!

Spencer: ¿Abuelo? ¿Qué abuelo?

Carly: ¡SPENCER! ¡VINIMOS AQUÍ POR QUÉ EL ABUELO ESTÁ EN COMA, ¿NO LO RECUERDAS?

Spencer: Oh…es verdad… ¡A-abueloooooo! ¡Buaaaaaa!-dijo acordándose del asunto y rompiendo en llantos.

Carly: Bueno, Spencer, duerme en la cama de allí y yo en esta, calma que todo estará bien…-dijo sentando a Spencer en su cama y dándole palmadas a su espalda.

Spencer: No-no lo dudes, hermanita.

RING RING (sonido del celular de Carly)

Conversación:

Carly: ¿Hola? –dijo confundida.

Sam: ¡Carlangas!-dijo muy emocionada.

Carly: ¡Sam! ¡No sabes que feliz estoy de oírte!-dijo saltando desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Sam: ¡Yo también, Carly! Lamento no llamarte antes, pero estábamos muy ocupados tomando un avión y para ir a Yakima –dijo con voz cantarina.

Carly: ¡¿En serio? ¿Y ya han llegado? ¿No? ¿A qué hora? ¿Cuánto duro el viaje? ¿Te dormiste? ¿Mataste a Freddie? ¡Sam, responde!-dijo hablando todo rápido.

Sam: Em, no respondí porque no me dejaste, Carlangas. El viaje fue…no lo sé, estaba dormida al lado del tonto de Freddie, así que no lo maté, pero casi lo hago cuando desperté en su hombro.-dijo algo confundida.

Carly: ¿Despertaste en su hombro? Awww que romántico.-dijo con voz tierna.

Sam: Ya te dije, Carls, no quiero.-dijo molesta.

Carly: Pero él dijo que-

Sam: ¡Qué no, Carls!, y lo otro malo fue que vinimos con la madre del tonto.-dijo tratando de evadir el tema anterior.

Carly: ¿La señora Benson? Ohhh…-dijo con voz sorprendida.

Sam: Sí, y también Gibby. Y, por cierto, él tiene algo que decirte. –dijo con voz cantarina.

Carly: ¿Qué cosa? –dijo curiosa.

Sam: Ya lo sabrás, arruinaría la sorpresa. Y cambiando de tema…¿Cómo estas con lo de tu abuelo?-dijo con voz pasiva, para no hacer sentir mal a su amiga.

Carly: Ahora bien, me tome como 7 cafés hace un rato, era la única forma de no llorar y sentirme triste, pero lo único feo es que casi me caigo porque me puse a saltar entrando a la recepción del hotel –dijo con cara de confusión.

Sam: Te entiendo, amiga, la primera vez que mi madre se fue sola a Hawaii con un novio de ella yo hice lo mismo porque la extrañaba.

Carly: Sí…Spencer está peor que yo, empieza a preocuparme. Ahora esta acostado abrazando su propio cuerpo y llorando, ya no se qué hacer, Sam.

Sam: Tranquila, Carls, nosotros ya estamos saliendo del aeropuerto para tomarnos un taxi, dime en que hotel estás.

Carly: En uno que se llama…-dijo tratando de recordar y yendo corriendo al baño a leer el logo del hotel en un shampoo- "Carnops Hotel" –dijo algo dudosa mientras colocaba el producto en donde estaba.

Sam: ¿Y dan carne en el desayuno?-dijo con algo de entusiasmo.

Carly: No lo sé, Sam.-dijo rodando los ojos.

Sam: Ohh…Qué mal.-dijo con desilusión- ¿Qué quieres, tonto? –dijo dirigiéndose a Freddie, quien le había dicho algo al otro lado del teléfono- Oye, Carls, te tengo que colgar, luego te llamo cuando esté en la recepción ¿dale?

Carly: Claro, Sam, te espero.

Sam: Bueno, cuídate.-dijo a su castaña amiga y luego colgó.

Carly: ¡SPENCER, LEVÁNTATE! ¡SAM, FREDDIE, GIBBY Y LA SEÑORA BENSON VIENEN PARA AQUÍ, ASÍ QUE NO QUIERO QUE TE VEAN EN ESE ESTADO!

Spencer: Ñiaaaa…Sin mi abuelo no soy naaa-naaadaaa.-dijo entre sollozos.

Carly: ¡Pero si ni siquiera respondías su llamadas!

Spencer: Po-porque no quiero ir a la escu-escuela de leyes.

Carly rodó los ojos.

Carly: Da igual, hermano, tienes que ser fuerte, o sino cuando él despierte y te vea en ese estado se va a desilusionar de ti…

Spencer: Ti-Tienes razón hermanita, ¡Me levantaré de aquí y haré una escultura en su honor!

Carly: Spencer, no puedes, estamos en una habitación de hotel.

Spencer: ¿Y? ¡Cualquier lugar es el indicado para el arte!-dijo entusiasmado y luego se dirigió al pasillo y después su habitación, que se encontraba al frente de la de Carly.

Carly rodó los ojos. Su hermano nunca cambiaría…Y a veces lamentaba eso, aunque prefería no recordar ese extraño sueño que involucró a la Navidad, la señora Benson, ¿alitas de pollo?, Nevel, Freddie, Sam y la correccional…*****

…..…..

***¿Se acuerdan del episodio "Navidad, verdad? Pues a eso me refería ;).**

**¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¡Dejen un comentario/review! Muchísimas gracias por leer ;).**


	6. Carnops Hotel: Punto de Encuentro :2:

**Si si si si si si si, ¡me van a matar! ¿Desde Julio sin actualizar y vuelvo de la nada? ¿Ni siquiera un One-Shoot? (o como se escriba, siempre fui mala con el inglés xd). Bueno, no diré la excusa de los exámenes, porque no duran tanto xD, pero fue porque perdí totalmente el interés en escribir el fic, y como hace un mes me volvió el interés, pero no la inspiración xD.**

**Es por eso que este capítulo es super cortito, solo 3 páginas e.e **

**Lean, y dejen reviews/Comentarios y muchos Me Gusta en FB :D (Soy pedigüeña, ¿y? xD).**

Anteriormente...

Carly: Da igual, hermano, tienes que ser fuerte, o sino cuando él despierte y te vea en ese estado se va a desilusionar de ti…

Spencer: Ti-Tienes razón hermanita, ¡Me levantaré de aquí y haré una escultura en su honor!

Carly: Spencer, no puedes, estamos en una habitación de hotel.

Spencer: ¿Y? ¡Cualquier lugar es el indicado para el arte!-dijo entusiasmado y luego se dirigió al pasillo y después su habitación, que se encontraba al frente de la de Carly.

Carly rodó los ojos. Su hermano nunca cambiaría…Y a veces lamentaba eso, aunque prefería no recordar ese extraño sueño que involucró a la Navidad, la señora Benson, ¿alitas de pollo?, Nevel, Freddie, Sam y la correccional…

Cap. 5: "Carnops Hotel: Punto de encuentro" Parte 2

P.O.V General

Sam, Freddie, Gibby y la señora Benson llegaron a la recepción del hotel, luego de un agotador viaje de 4 minutos, no por el tráfico, sino por las molestas burlas de Sam hacía Freddie (aunque…fueron molestas solo para él), y al bajar del taxi, el gordito más simpático de iCarly rompió en llantos cuando recordó el estado en el que se encontraba el abuelo Shay y el sufrimiento por el cual estaría pasando Carly.

Freddie: ¡Sam, toma tus maletas, no pienso volver a llevarlas! -dijo dejando las maletas de Sam a su izquierda.

Sam: ¿Eh? ¿No piensas volver a llevarlas? ¡Pues entonces publicaré tus fotos de cuando eras bebé, en iCarly! -dijo con mirada divertida y el brazo extendido, para darle a Freddie la maleta que sostenía.

Freddie: Pe-Pe-Pero… ¡No! ¡No puedes hacer eso! –dijo con una mirada entre enfado y desesperación.

Sam: ¡Claro que puedo! ¿Verdad, Señora Benson?

Sra. Benson: ¡Claro que sí, Sam! Estaré encantada de que los fanáticos de ese programa vean a mi pequeño Freddie de bebé -dijo con voz muy alegre e ilusionada.

Sam: ¡Sí, yo opino igual! ¡Estarán encantados de ver al noob en versión junior! -dijo mirando de reojo a Freddie.

Freddie: ¡Okey, tu ganas, Sam! ¡Llevaré tus maletas! –dijo tomando las maletas de Sam, y ésta sonrió triunfante.

Sam decidió llamar a Carly antes de reservar alguna habitación, así ella sabía en qué número estaba la suya, y poder reservar alguna que esté cerca.

Carly P.O.V:

¡Dios! Solo han pasado 10 minutos desde que Sam colgó, pero se hacen eternos, necesito a mis amigos, los necesito en serio, son los únicos que entenderían la situación por la que estoy pasando…Son mis mejores amigos, y aunque a veces se comporten… ¿Algo extraño? Yo se que si algo cambiara de ellos yo no podría soportarlo, los amo tal y como son.

Aunque parezca mentira, amo que Sam y Freddie peleen, que sean tan distintos, pero a la vez tan complementarios, yo sé que los dos se quieren mucho, aunque les cueste aceptarlo.

Y Gibby...Bueno, lo de Gibby es algo complicado. Es que es un chico raro, pero cada vez que lo miro a los ojos solo puedo sonreírle, es que con cada locura que hace, no puedo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Pero lo quiero, tal y como es.

Es que ellos son mis amigos, y yo no los cambiaría por nada en el-

RING RING (sonido del celular xd).

Carly: ¿Hola? –dijo confundida, ya que seguía razonando en sus pensamientos.

Sam: ¡Carls! Mmm, agabamos de llega a la receción –dijo mientras comía algo.

Carly: ¿Qué has dicho, Sam? No te entiendo

Sam: -tragando el último bocado- Que estamos en la recepción, dime qué número es tu habitación así reservo alguna cercana.

Carly: ¡Ah, ahora si te entiendo! Es que cuando comes, Sam, no hay quien descifre tus palabras…

Sam: Bueno, ¡Me gusta comer!

Carly: Si, si, ya me di cuenta –dijo entre risas- Tengo la habitación número 33 y Spencer la número 34.

Sam: ¿Tienen habitaciones separadas?

Carly: Sí, es que ya sabes, no quiero despertarme de nuevo a las 4:57 am porque soñó que el casto-ratón iba a atraparlo…

Sam: Sí, es verdad, buena elección, Carls… ¿Entonces puedo quedarme en la habitación contigo?

Carly: ¡Claro! –dijo alegre- Tengo que contarte y preguntarte algunas cosas…

Sam: ¡No te diré lo de Gibby!

Carly: Pe-Pe-Peeroooo-

Sam: ¡Nop! –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Carly: Bueno…Está bien…

Sam: ¡Así me gusta, Carlota! Bueno, voy a reservar las habitaciones y luego paso por la tuya. ¿Podré quedarme allí?

Carly: Espero…Igualmente si nos dicen algo los del hotel le podremos decir que tu eres de la habitación de al lado y vienes a visitarme –dijo alegre.

Sam: Jajaja si –dijo entre risas- Bueno, ya voy Carls.

Carly: ¡Bueno, te espero!

Fin P.O.V

Freddie P.O.V

Mi madre iba a reservar las habitaciones para nosotros, y una aparte para ella, ya que Sam se quedaría con Carly.

Pobre Carly…Está pasando por un momento horrible, como amigo tengo que apoyarla en todo lo que esté a mi alcance, espero poder lograrlo. Y también lidiar con Sam al mismo tiempo, ¡es que se comporta tan raro conmigo! No la entiendo, y nunca la entenderé, pero con tal de que sus puños queden apartados de mi cara, yo soy feliz. Aunque ocurra muy pocas veces.

No sé que le suceda a Sam, pero bueno…Ella ya es así, y odiaría que cambiara…

**Bueno, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible (igual, ya saben que los capítulos son una vez por semana, que cansa o sino, pero digo, trataré de actualizar xD).**

**Besos (:**

**-SoFii.**


	7. Cabello con envoltorios

**Hola, hola! Si, si, si, si…Tardo mucho en actualizar jeje, pero bueno…Ya les traje el capítulo, es corto, porque me sacan la PC cada dos por tres (estoy en la casa de mi abuela) y bueno, es imposible concentrarse así ¬¬****.**

**Lean y dejen su comentario ^^****.**

* * *

><p>Anteriormente…<p>

Sam: Jajaja si –dijo entre risas- Bueno, ya voy Carls.

Carly: ¡Bueno, te espero!

Fin P.O.V

Freddie P.O.V

Mi madre iba a reservar las habitaciones para nosotros, y una aparte para ella, ya que Sam se quedaría con Carly.

Pobre Carly…Está pasando por un momento horrible, como amigo tengo que apoyarla en todo lo que esté a mi alcance, espero poder lograrlo. Y también lidiar con Sam al mismo tiempo, ¡es que se comporta tan raro conmigo! No la entiendo, y nunca la entenderé, pero con tal de que sus puños queden apartados de mi cara, yo soy feliz. Aunque ocurra muy pocas veces.

No sé qué le suceda a Sam, pero bueno… Ella ya es así, y odiaría que cambiara…

Capítulo 6: Cabello con envoltorios.

La sra. Benson reservó 2 habitaciones; una para Freddie y su amigo Gibby, y otra para ella (aunque...si es cierto que intentó convencer a Freddie de compartir habitación con ella, pero éste se negó con la excusa de que "Gibby se sentiría muy solo sin la compañía de Carly, y tengo que acompañarlo en el sufrimiento").

Sam, como siempre, comía. Había encontrado una fuente llena de caramelos con el logo y título del Carnops Hotel, y empezó a devorarlos como si no hubiera mañana; típico de Sam. La recepcionista solo se dedicaba a contemplarla sorprendida (cosa que Sam ni siquiera notó, estaba demasiado ocupada como para preocuparse por los demás).

-¡Sam! Oye... -dijo Freddie buscándola con la mirada, y al encontrarla, soltó una rápida pero ruídosa risa- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¿De qué te ríes, Fredbobo? -dijo Sam dejando los caramelos de lado por unos segundos.

-Es que... JAJAJAJAJA -dijo acercándose a la rubia y apoyando su mano en su hombro, ya que no paraba de reírse- Ti-ti...JAJAJAJA

-¿Ti qué, nub? -preguntó Sam mirando raro a Freddie.

-Jajajaja Ayy...-dijo Freddie soltando un suspiro para calmar su risa- ¡Que tienes envoltorios de caramelos por todo tu cabello!

-Ah...¿Y eso te causó tanta gracia? -preguntó incrédula Sam

-Si...es que mírate, tu cabello está lleno de envoltorios –dijo Freddie soltando una risa exagerada que "asustó" (o más bien sorprendió) a Sam, haciendo que ésta lo acompañara en su risa.

Los dos comenzaron a reírse algo exageradamente, pero en un momento se miraron a los ojos y su risa cesó en casi segundos haciendo que se miraran durante casi 3 minutos.

Sam despertó de ese pequeño "hipnosis" y solo dijo:

-¿Quieres un caramelo?

-Eh…Claro –dijo Freddie, confundido.

-¡Sam, Freddie! ¡Vengan, ya subiremos a las habitaciones! –gritó Marisa, desde la recepción.

-Vámonos, Carly nos espera –dijo Sam dirigiéndose con paso ligero hacía donde estaban los demás, dejando a Freddie confundido y apenado.

Sam P.O.V

¡TONTA! ¡TONTA, TONTA, TONTA! Soy una completa tonta, si, lo soy. Estábamos tan bien los dos…mirándonos a los ojos, sin nadie que nos moleste y…¡Y le ofrezco un caramelo! Dios…Si es que Sam Puckett no sirve para esas tonterías cursis eh…

Fin P.O.V

Todos se dirigieron hacía sus respectivas habitaciones, y Sam golpeó en la habitación número 33; la de Carly.

*Toc Toc* -¿Carls? ¡Soy Sam! –dijo Sam, del otro lado de la puerta- Bah, da igual, yo entro –dijo recapacitando lo de tocar la puerta, una Puckett no hace eso, no señor.

-¡Carlota! ¡Llegué! –dijo Sam cerrando la puerta con su pié mientras sostenía su maleta con sus manos.

-¡SAM! –gritó Carly corriendo hacía Sam y dándole un fuerte abrazo, un abrazo que necesitaban las dos, de consuelo, de amigas, casi hermanas…

-¡Carly! –dijo Sam finalizando el abrazo.

-No sabes lo que te necesité este día, amiga…Todo es tan triste para mí… -dijo tristemente Carly.

-Lo sé, amiga…Sé que estás sufriendo demasiado, y yo aquí, tan confusa…

-Sí, es mucho sufri- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué confusa? –dijo Carly.

"Claro, olvidé que el chisme es más poderoso que ella misma" –pensó Sam.

-Freddie… –dijo Sam.

-¡Cuéntame todo ya! –dijo Carly arrastrando a su amiga hacía un sofá que se ubicaba en la habitación.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Comenten, eh! Que aunque sea corto costó D: <strong>

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, besos (:**

**-SoFii. **


	8. Acostumbrándose a la estadía

**Sí, sí. Actualizo en seguida porque o si no se me van las ganas de escribir, y cuando tengo ganas de escribir ¡escribo! Jajaja.**

**Bueno, les pediré algo: ****LEAN LO QUE DIRÉ ABAJO LUEGO DE LEER EL CAPÍTULO, PORQUE ES IMPORTANTE.**

**Nos vemos abajo ^.^**

Anteriormente…

-Lo sé, amiga…Sé que estás sufriendo demasiado, y yo aquí, tan confusa…

-Sí, es mucho sufri- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué confusa? –dijo Carly.

"Claro, olvidé que el chisme es más poderoso que ella misma" –pensó Sam.

-Freddie… –dijo Sam.

-¡Cuéntame todo ya! –dijo Carly arrastrando a su amiga hacía un sofá que se ubicaba en la habitación.

Capítulo 8: Acostumbrándose a la estadía.

-¿Qué sucede con Freddie? –dijo Carly.

-Nada…solo que… Arg -dijo Sam con un tono entre enojo y confusión.

-¿Arg qué? –dijo Carly cuestionando curiosa y rápidamente a Sam.

-Es que –dijo Sam mirando a los ojos a Carly- creo que me gusta. Creo que me gusta más de lo que me debería gustar.

-¿Te…Te…? ¡¿TE GUSTA FREDDIE? –dijo gritando emocionada Carly.

-¡SHHH, CARLY! ¡Shhhh! –dijo Sam.

-Ais…mi niña creció y está enamorada…que linda –dijo abrazando a Sam.

-Dios, Carly, la verdad es que te tomas muy en serio estas cosas –dijo Sam.

-¿Y cómo no tomarme esto muy en serio? ¡Mis dos mejores amigos! -dijo emocionada Carly.

-No te hagas ilusiones…No creo que él quiera algo conmigo –dijo Sam.

-¡Por Dios, Sam! Tu sabes perfectamente que sí, es más, una charla parecida a esta hemos tenido hace poco, cuando me confesaste que "sentías alguna atracción boba de Freddie, y que seguro era una hormona enferma mental" –dijo Carly a Sam, imitando la voz de su en la última citación.

-Sí, sí…Pero esta vez esta hormona esta chifladita en serio… -dijo rendida Sam, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el sofá (que, por cierto, había sido desocupado minutos antes por las dos al pararse a "discutir sobre el enamoramiento bobo de Sam").

-Bueno, Sam…Pero piensa en lo bueno, te gusta un chico que siente lo mismo por ti ¿no? Anímate, no muchas chicas tienen la misma suerte, eh –dijo Carly apartando los pies de Sam y sentándose en aquel famoso sofá que compartían.

-Tienes razón…Pero es que hace unos minutos lo arruiné todo… Él miraba mis ojos y yo los suyos… Era tan bonito sentir su mirada… -dijo Sam dejándose llevar por los recuerdos y entonando una voz un poco rara en ella, ahá, la voz cursi que las Puckett odian -¡DIOS, ¿QUIÉN SOY? ¡YO NO SOY SAM, NO, NO! Yo no pude haber dicho eso… ¡Soy tan cursi, que asco! –gritó Sam despertando de sus pensamientos.

-¡Jajajajajaja! Que graciosa –rió Carly.

-No es gracioso, es…aterrador, cursi, asqueroso… ¡Todas las palabras juntas! –dijo Sam.

-Bueno, ya verás como todo te sale bien, ¿sí? –dijo Carly dándole consuelo a su amiga.

-Ay, Carly, gracias… Tú dándome tanto ánimo y yo hablando de mi misma como una tonta, y dejando de lado eso por lo que vinimos… -dijo Sam recordando- ¿Cómo te sientes, Carly?

-No lo sé, Sam…Estoy triste, aterrada, feliz, pero de nuevo triste y aterrada –dijo Carly mirando con angustia a su amiga- ¡Solo quiero que todo sea como antes! ¡Irme ya de aquí, volver a mi casa, que mi abuelo esté sano y feliz, y hacer iCarly con ustedes! –dijo Carly llorando y abrazando a Sam, quien parecía haber adivinado que su mejor amiga lloraría.

-Carly…Carly…Cálmate, ¿sí? Todo saldrá bien y volveremos a hacer iCarly como antes, tu abuelo estará feliz, sano, Spencer hará otra de sus locas esculturas y estarás recostada en tu sofá viendo "El Show de la Vaquita" –dijo Sam consolando a Carly.

-Eso espero, Sam –dijo Carly apenada y aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Vamos, no llores, ve a darte una ducha caliente mientras yo cocino pollo frito, ¿sí? –dijo Sam.

-Pero Sam, estamos en una habitación de hotel –dijo Carly.

-Ah, lo olvidé. –dijo Sam- Bueno, entonces… -dijo Sam buscando en su bolso- ¿Qué te parece Grasitos con jamón? –dijo Sam sonriendo y sosteniendo dos paquetes en sus manos.

-Genial, hace días que no como grasitos, tu sabes, ALGUIEN come todos los paquetes antes que yo –dijo Carly haciendo énfasis en la palabra "alguien".

-Sí, pobre de ti, no sé quién será –dijo Sam- Anda, ve a bañarte –sonrió.

-Sí, claro –dijo Carly rendida.

Mientras tanto, con Gibby y Freddie.

-¡GIBBEEEEEH! –dijo Gibby cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación. Acto seguido, se sacó la camiseta.

"Típico" –pensó Freddie rodando los ojos- "Tendré que acostumbrarme a esto, ojalá el abuelo Shay esté bien pronto".

-Gibby, ¿Podemos hacer un trato? –dijo Freddie mientras dejaba su maleta en una de las camas.

-¿Sobre qué? –dijo Gibby haciendo lo mismo que Freddie.

-Tú no te sacas la camiseta en mi presencia y yo no te nombro lo "hermosa y encantadora que es Carly" –dijo Freddie, aunque ya no estaba enamorado de Carly, era la única forma de convencer a Gibby en la apuesta.

-Oh…es…una gran apuesta –dijo pensando Gibby- Pero… ¿Podré sacármela en el baño y salir de él sin camiseta? –dijo Gibby.

-Sí, si quieres sí. Pero ya no quiero tu típico "Gibbeeeehh" y que te saques "sensualmente" la camiseta –dijo Freddie, aunque para él no tenía nada de sensual lo que Gibby hacía, su amigo creía que sí.

-Bueno, entonces trato hecho, Freddie –dijo Gibby dándose un apretón de manos con Freddie.

-Genial –dijo Freddie sonriendo.

-Bueno y… ¿Entrarás al baño ya? –preguntó Gibby.

-No, ¿por qué? –preguntó Freddie.

-¡Quiero usar su jabón! –dijo emocionado Gibby.

-Bueno, úsalo –dijo Freddie dudoso, su amigo sí que era raro.

-¡Genial! –dijo emocionado Gibby y corrió al baño.

"En serio, me espera una larga semana… O tal vez meses" –pensó Freddie- "que horror…".

Mientras tanto, Spencer hacía una escultura de unos anteojos, en honor a su abuelo.

En realidad tenía pensado hacer a su abuelo, pero luego recordó cuando le leía libros de pequeño y se ponía esos graciosos lentes, que tenían tanto aumento que los ojos del abuelo Shay quedaban enormes, y a Spencer le encantaban. Así que decidió hacer una escultura de aquellos anteojos.

-Lentes hago yo, oh sí, lentes hago yo, oh sí, lentes, lentes, lentes, lentes…Leeeeenteeeeessss haaagoooo yoooooooo ¡YIJÁ! –cantó Spencer.

Y bueno, todo siguió normalmente. La señora Benson se dedicaba a tejer una funda para almohadas con la palabra "Freddiecito mi corazoncito", y se la daría a su pequeño en la mañana. Sí, ella adora hacerle regalos a su hijo, aún recuerda cuando le regaló el Shampoo para piojos pero, en vez de la etiqueta con la marca, puso una en la que decía: "Para que los piojitos rebeldes de mi Freddie se vayan al cielo y molesten a otros, con amor, tu mami".

-Ay…Mi Freddie amará esta funda –suspiró Marisa y luego sonrió enormemente, su hijo la enorgullecía.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital…

-¿Cómo está el señor Shay? Prometí que llamaría a su nieta si algo sucedía –preguntó la recepcionista del hospital a un médico que estaba de guardia esa noche.

-La verdad, nada bien… Bueno, tampoco está mal, pero no mejora ni empeora… sigue igual que cuando llegó, y eso nos preocupa, no vemos ningún avance.

-Pobre… ojalá no le pase nada grave, es rarísimo lo que pasó. Pensar que un simple golpe lo dejó en coma… -dijo tristemente la recepcionista.

-Sí, lo mismo digo –dijo el médico.

**Y hasta aquí xD.**

**Bueno, quería decirles que esta historia ya no se ubicará luego de iOMG, ¿por qué? Simplemente porque iCarly (la serie) ya dijo todo luego de ese beso, ¿verdad? Y yo me atrasé y bueno…Ya saben.**

**Igual, los guiones de la historia no serán cambiados ni nada, todo ya está dicho, solo me falta ponerme a escribir jajaja.**

**¡Dejen comentarios! Por favor, los comentarios me motivan muchísimo y me dan la presión de seguir escribiendo jajaja.**

**Nos vemos pronto :D. **

**-SoFii**


	9. Torso desnudo

**Si, tardé mucho, pero aquí les traigo el episodio, es corto, pero espero que les guste!**

**Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN . Sin ustedes, queridos lectores, yo no habría llegado ni al 2do capítulo (ya ven lo perezosa que soy al escribir xD) Pero con sus comentarios y demás, me motivan demasiado a seguir escribiendo, en serio, aunque no los conozca, se los quiere mucho a todos ustedes :).**

**Ahora si, ya no mas cosas cursis de Sofi, disfruten :D.**

* * *

><p>Anteriormente...<p>

-Ay…Mi Freddie amará esta funda –suspiró Marisa y luego sonrió enormemente, su hijo la enorgullecía.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital…

-¿Cómo está el señor Shay? Prometí que llamaría a su nieta si algo sucedía –preguntó la recepcionista del hospital a un médico que estaba de guardia esa noche.

-La verdad, nada bien… Bueno, tampoco está mal, pero no mejora ni empeora… sigue igual que cuando llegó, y eso nos preocupa, no vemos ningún avance.

-Pobre… ojalá no le pase nada grave, es rarísimo lo que pasó. Pensar que un simple golpe lo dejó en coma… -dijo tristemente la recepcionista.

-Sí, lo mismo digo –dijo el médico.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9: "Torso desnudo".<p>

...

Sam y Carly dormían plácidamente, la castaña tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que solo se podía apreciar si alguien apartaba el cojín del sofá que cubría su rostro. Sí, estaba soñando con Gibby.

Era un sueño raro, demasiado raro, como para que ella sonría soñando "Gibeeh"; tenía que ser raro, ¿verdad? Pero, en verdad, para ella no era extraño, es más, le fascinaba la extrañanza de ese sueño, pensar en su amigo como algo más... Eso si que le encantaba, pero nadie lo sabía, ni ella aún, y parece ser que le queda tiempo para que descifre esos sentimientos.

La rubia también dormía, en el suelo y rodeada de paquetes de caramelos, los había estado comiendo toda la noche mientras charlaba con su mejor amiga, hasta que las dos cayeron en un profundo sueño, y al parecer, ninguna de las dos quiso ocupar la cama.

Sam, ¿tenía alguna sonrisa en el rostro? No. Todo lo contrario, estaba triste y confusa por lo que estaba soñando en ese mismo momento.

El rostro de Freddie acercándose cada vez mas al suyo, casi parecía que iban a besarse, pero por más que los dos se esforzaran por hacerlo, ninguno podía lograrlo, hasta que Freddie se rindió y solo dijo "Es mejor perder las esperanzas contigo, a que estar esperando mil años para que tu las pongas en mí".

¿Qué habrá significado eso? Sam no era de las chicas que creían en eso de los significados de los sueños y aquellas tonterías de gente insegura, pero ahora ella si lo estaba. Y si que lo odiaba, era la primera vez que sentía algo así... y lo detestaba.

Del otro lado de la puerta, un joven castaño, guapo y con un físico inigualable (N/A: No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad de decir cuanto amo a Nathan *o* xD) golpeaba la puerta, intentando llamar a sus amigas. Se trataba del productor técnico de iCarly, Freddie.

-¡Sam, Carly! ¡Oigaaaaan, ¿pueden abrir? -gritaba Freddie, tratando de despertar a sus amigas.

Sam se despertó, y fue a abrirle a Freddie, y al verlo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Su amigo estaba con el torso desnudo.

En cuestión de segundos, su enojo se convirtió en ira, ¿cómo se atrevía a aparecer en su habitación vestido así?

-¡Freddie! Antes de venir a hablar conmigo o a decirme algo, ponte una camiseta, nadie quiere ver tu horroroso cuerpo, ¿entendido? -dijo enojada Sam, mirando a los ojos a Freddie, ya que si no lo hacía, su subconciencia la engañaría y no podría evitar mirar sus abdominales.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Olvidé la camiseta! -se quejó Freddie para sí mismo - Lo-lo siento, Sam, ya vengo. -dijo Freddie, y acto seguido fue corriendo hacía su habitación; la número 35.

"Ese si que está chiflado... Bueno, yo más que él." -pensó Sam- "No, el más, es tonto".

Sam estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación, cuando escuchó que Freddie salía de la suya, ya con una camiseta puesta.

-¡Mira! ¡Es la camiseta de a centavo que te regalé en tu cumpleaños! -dijo emocionada Sam.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Freddie. De los pocos detalles que Sam ha tenido por la gente, no recuerda ninguno.

-Jamás olvidaría la cara que pusiste al leer "Tonto descerebrado" en ella... -dijo Sam, riéndose.

-Ja ja -rió sarcásticamente Freddie.

-Bueno, ¿que querías? -preguntó Sam.

-Invitarlas a la piscina del hotel a Carly y a ti, ella tiene que despejarse un poco, y esta mañana recorrí un poco el edificio, es sorprendeste la vista que hay en la azotea. -dijo Freddie.

-¿Recorriste el edificio con el torso desnudo, Fredbobo? -preguntó Sam. Realmente le interesaba saber si alguien más ha visto esos abdominales.

-No... En realidad no fui yo quién lo recorrió, fue Gibby, le coloqué una cámara en unos lentes -dijo Freddie.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no fuíste tu mismo? -preguntó Sam.

-Es que él dijo que siempre había querido ponerse cámaras secretas en alguna parte de su cuerpo, y no dejaba de insistirme en toda la noche, es por eso que estoy tan distraído, me faltan horas de sueño -dijo Freddie.

-Gibby está loco. Bueno, despertaré a Carly y luego iremos a buscarlos a Gibby y a ti a tu cuarto cuando estemos listas. Adiós -dijo Sam, dándose la vuelta para entrar en la habitación, pero Freddie la tomó del brazo.

-Oye -dijo Freddie- siento lo de la camiseta, sé que te molestó.

-Si... La próxima vístete al venir, que espantas -dijo Sam.

-Yo se que no -dijo Freddie, soltando a Sam para luego mirarla por un segundo e irse a su habitación.

Sam se quedó tildada, no sabía que decir.

-Tonto -resopló y entró a la habitación.

Al entrar, vio que su amiga estaba completamente despierta, mirando con cara de "aww" a su amiga.

"Otra vez no..." -pensó Sam.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Se que es corto, pero algo es algo, ando con poca inspiración.<strong>

**¡REVIEWS! Sabían que los reviews hacen un bien al corazón de la gente? Sisisi, da felicidad :D asi que si me dejas uno (o varios jajajaj) estare muy agradecida!**

**Le agradezco mucho a la gente que lee y comenta, y también a la que lee y no comenta, pero pone su historia en favoritos y demás, muchas gracias, en serio (:**

**Nos vemos en el proximooo! :D**


	10. La cita doble

**Ja! No tarde tanto en subir este cap, no? Jaaja es raro en mi, pero una noche sin internet deja como resultados caps de acostumbrándome a ti :D saquenme del facebook asi les termino la historia ._. xD! **  
><strong>Gracias por los comentarios de todos :D (aunque me puse un poco triste al recibir solouno en el último cap. :( ) Se agradecen demasiado, sin ustedes no soy nada, y lo saben :') <strong>  
><strong>Espero que disfruten del cap :D.<strong>

**Y ya sabemos que no soy dueña de iCarly y bla bla bla...**

* * *

><p>Anteriormente…<p>

-Si... La próxima vístete al venir, que espantas -dijo Sam.

-Yo se que no -dijo Freddie, soltando a Sam para luego mirarla por un segundo e irse a su habitación.

Sam se quedó tildada, no sabía que decir.

-Tonto -resopló y entró a la habitación.

Al entrar, vio que su amiga estaba completamente despierta, mirando con cara de "aww" a su amiga.

"Otra vez no..." -pensó Sam.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10: "La cita doble".<p>

-¿Quieres que te cuente lo que ha sucedido, verdad Carly? –preguntó con obviedad Sam. Su amiga solo asintió emocionada. - ¿Y no me dejarás en paz ni aunque Justin Bieber esté detrás de ti, verdad?

-Exactamente, y no caeré en eso de Justin –dijo Carly.

-Ah, bueno… -dijo rendida Sam- Te cuento en la noche, vístete porque Freddie y Gibby nos llevarán a dar un paseo por el hotel, necesitas distraerte un poco, Carls. –dijo Sam.

-Te lo dejo pasar solo porque estoy cansada de estar encerrada aquí dentro, pero de la noche no te libras –dijo Carly- Bueno, ve a cambiarte… Usaré el baño después de ti–dijo Carly.

-Claro –dijo Sam, y entró en el baño. No pasó ni un segundo y Sam abrió la puerta bruscamente- ¡JÁ! ¡SABÍA QUE CAERÍAS! –dijo Sam y luego soltó una carcajada.

Carly se había asustado al escuchar a su amiga; sí, había volteado a ver para analizar la ciudad que frente a la ventana se apreciaba, buscando a Justin Bieber.

-Em… Solo estaba viendo el clima de Yakima a esta hora, hay un lindo clima hoy. Mira que hermoso está el sol esta mañana… -dijo Carly nerviosa.

-Claro que sí amiga, claro que sí… -dijo Sam aún entre risas y dirigiéndose al baño.

Carly seguía sonrojada, pero se dedicó a escoger su ropa. Llevaría unos jeans oscuros (casi negros, pero aun notándose el color del jean) ajustados a sus piernas y desgastados en partes de éste. Unas zapatillas converse fucsias y una musculosa blanca con letras fucsias, también. Una chaqueta negra y el pelo suelto en sus hombros, sin ningún accesorio en él.

En este paseo intentaría pasar tiempo a solas con Gibby, necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos, nunca había sentido nada así por alguien… O tal vez sí, pero menos profundo, y consiente de lo que sentía. ¿Sería amor? ¿Cariño? ¿Atracción? Nadie lo sabía aún.

Por otro lado, Sam ya había salido del baño, duchada y con una bata puesta.

-Carly, ya puedes usar el baño –dijo Sam. En su habitación había solo un baño.

-Okey, voy a darme algunos retoques con maquillaje –dijo feliz Carly.

-¿De repente cambiamos de humor? –dijo divertida Sam.

-Si jaja –dijo con una enorme sonrisa Carly, y luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

-La gente está cada vez más loca –se dijo a si misma Sam- Mírame a mí, hablando sola…

Sam abrió su maleta para elegir la ropa, no sabía que ponerse, y se sentía raro eso, Sam Puckett solo tomaría lo primero que viera y saldría con un pedazo de jamón en la mano, pero esta vez le importaba verse bien, o al menos más atractiva que siempre.

Usaría unos jeans claros, desgastados en la parte superior y debajo de las rodillas. Una musculosa beige y unas converse blancas, con una chaqueta también blanca. No quería hacer nada con su cabello, no era normal en ella, así que lo dejó así, como siempre, con su flequillo y los mechones que caían en sus hombros. Tampoco iba a maquillarse, solo se pondría un brillo labial transparente y listo.

Para cuando Carly salió del baño, su amiga rubia ya estaba más que lista, e impaciente para irse. Ellas dos sí que eran distintas.

-¡Estas hermosa, amiga! –dijo Carly.

-Tú también lo estás, Carls. –dijo Sam.(N/A: No sé por qué, pero las dos se comportaban como si eso fuera una cita doble… Bueno, si lo sabes Sofi, pero no lo dirás. MUAJAJA).

-Bueno, vamos, el nub acaba de decirme por mensaje que nos espera en el pasillo –dijo Sam.

-Bueno, vamos. –dijo Carly, y con eso salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con Gibby y Freddie, quienes también estaban vestidos como si fuera una cita, no sé qué les pasa a estos personajes de hoy en día…

Aunque debo admitir que estaban realmente guapos. Freddie tenía una camiseta negra con letras rojas, que marcaban perfectamente sus músculos, y unos pantalones negros ajustados, y parece ser que todos optaron por las converse ese día, porque Freddie llevaba unas negras, al igual que Gibby, quien tenía una chomba blanca y unos jeans semi-ajustados. Los dos se veían realmente atractivos esa mañana.

Freddie no pudo evitar mirar de arriba abajo a Sam, casi babeando por ella. Sam lo notó, pero no dijo nada, ya que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo con él. Carly pensaba que el Seddie iba a triunfar, y Gibby… bueno, Gibby estaba pensando en por qué cerramos los ojos cuando estornudamos. Si, lo sé, este chico es raro.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al comedor del hotel, ya era hora del desayuno americano, desayunaron y luego se fueron a la azotea. Freddie tenía razón, había una vista asombrosa. La azotea de ese hotel, en sí, era asombrosa, además de ser enorme. Estaba decorada como si fuera un parque, con bancas y flores e incluso había un par de columpios (N/A: No un par refiriéndome a "varios", un par, dos columpios jajaj xD) y un "sube y baja". Y en el centro una fuente. Sin dudas, era la mejor azotea que hayan visto.

Los chicos estaban muy entretenidos admirando el lugar, y sin dejar de mirar por todas partes, cada cosa era fabulosa.

-Carly –dijo Gibby- ¿Quieres ir al columpio? –preguntó tímidamente, realmente se sonrojaba al hablarle.

-¡Claro! –dijo Carly, feliz y sorprendida por la pregunta de Gibby. Por suerte no tendría que llamar su atención o inventar planes para pasar tiempo a solas con él, realmente era mala en eso.

-Hey, Seddie –dijo Carly, y sus amigos la miraron raro- ¡Ay, no! ¡Les dije seddie! Lo siento, ya vi muchos sitios en Internet… -dijo avergonzada la morena- Bueno, Gibby y yo iremos a los columpios, adiós. –dijo rápidamente Carly, no quería que preguntaran sí podrían ir, era algo a lo que no podría negarse, y su oportunidad de quedarse sola con Gibby se iría.

-Parece que nos dejaron solos –dijo Freddie.

-Sí… Demasiado solitarios –dijo Sam.

-Más solos que un perro –dijo Freddie acercándose a Sam.

-Más solos que un calcetín sin su par… -dijo Sam hipnotizada en los ojos de Freddie, y también acercándose.

-Más solos que yo. –dijo Freddie triste.

-¿Qué? Tú no estás solo, Fredward –dijo dulcemente Sam, aun mirándolo a los ojos, todavía hipnotizada.

-No lo sé… -dijo Freddie.

-Tienes a tu madre, Carly, Gibby, Spencer y… -dijo haciendo una pausa y agachando su cabeza.

-¿Y a quién más, Sam? –dijo Freddie.

-Me tienes también a mí, Frednub –dijo Sam sonriendo y volviendo a mirar los ojos del castaño. Él sonrió enormemente, aún en esos momentos le ponía esos apodos. La adoraba… ¿Sólo adorar? Quien sabe, tal vez sienta algo más.

-Gracias –dijo Freddie también hipnotizado en los ojos de Sam. La rubia no lo soportó más, y lo besó.

Un beso. Un dulce beso lleno de cariño, dulzura, ternura y… Amor. Puro amor. Freddie tardó un segundo en reaccionar, pero le correspondió el beso al instante. Sam rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, y él rodeo su cintura con los suyos, aferrándola más a él. El beso no duró mucho, solo unos 5 segundos, pero lo que sintieron con él bastó.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, lo sé, los dejo en la parte más intrigante, pero ¡les regalé un beso, eh!<strong>

**Chicos, siento que la historia se está yendo por las ramas… Pero bueno, así soy, intentaré volver a la trama principal, pero será difícil, no prometo nada :/.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, comenten por favor! Cada comentario es una sonrisa mía :D.**

**Los amo, lectores 3.**


	11. Una llamada con noticia

**Hey, de nuevo yo jaja.**

**Capítulo corto, pero necesario, ya verán por qué :D.**

**Espero que les guste, y muchas gracias de nuevo por los reviews, aunque cada vez tengo menos :'( pero bueno :D**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Anteriormente…<p>

-Me tienes también a mí, Frednub –dijo Sam sonriendo y volviendo a mirar los ojos del castaño. Él sonrió enormemente, aún en esos momentos le ponía esos apodos. La adoraba… ¿Sólo adorar? Quien sabe, tal vez sienta algo más.

-Gracias –dijo Freddie también hipnotizado en los ojos de Sam. La rubia no lo soportó más, y lo besó.

Un beso. Un dulce beso lleno de cariño, dulzura, ternura y… Amor. Puro amor. Freddie tardó un segundo en reaccionar, pero le correspondió el beso al instante. Sam rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, y él rodeo su cintura con los suyos, aferrándola más a él. El beso no duró mucho, solo unos 5 segundos, pero lo que sintieron con él bastó.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: "Una llamada con noticia".<strong>

Mientras tanto, en los columpios…

-¡Jajajajaja! –dijo Carly.

-En serio, no sabes lo que costó reponerme de esa pérdida –dijo Gibby con una sonrisa.

-Pero… ¡Era un calcetín! –dijo Carly entre risas- Solo tú puedes deprimirte por eso –dijo Carly en un susurro que Gibby logró escuchar fácilmente.

-¡Oye! Espera, ¿eso es bueno o malo? –preguntó Gibby.

-¡No lo sé! Jaja –dijo Carly- Supongo que es bueno, porque no eres igual que los demás –dijo Carly con una sonrisa.

-Jajajaja –rió Gibby- ¡Oye! ¿Y eso es bueno, también? –dijo serio Gibby.

-Dios Gibby, tu solo empuja el columpio. –dijo Carly rodando los ojos y subiendo al columpio, ya arriba, soltó una enorme sonrisa, que Gibby no vio** (N/A: a ver, soy mala explicando: Gibby columpiaba a Carly y por lo tanto solo la veía de espaldas, ¿Ok? xD).**

* * *

><p>Con Sam y Freddie…<p>

-Wow… eso fue… -dijo Freddie cuando ya se soltaron.

-¿Qué fue, Freddie? –preguntó Sam nerviosa.

-Hermoso –dijo Freddie mirándola a los ojos.

-Gra… Gra… ¿Gracias? –dijo nerviosa Sam.

-Jajaja, ¿Das las gracias por un beso? –dijo Freddie.

-¡Cállate, tonto! –dijo Sam dándole un golpe a Freddie en el hombro.

-Claro, olvidé que eras tú la que tenía que reírse de mí. –dijo Freddie

-Jajaja, esta vez tengo que darte la razón –dijo Sam entre risas.

-No sé si alegrarme o quedarme callado –dijo Freddie pensando.

-No sé, tú sabrás, nerd. –dijo Sam- ¡Y quiero un helado!

-Acabamos de besarnos y tú solo piensas en… -dijo Freddie incrédulo

-¿Me comprarás el helado, verdad? –preguntó con voz seria Sam.

-¿Y qué si…-dijo Freddie, pero en cuanto vio la cara endemoniada de Sam decidió no terminar la frase. Total, todos sabían que ella terminaría con un helado en la mano, y seguro, de los más caros- Claro que sí, Sam.

-¡Ese es el tonto al que conozco! –dijo Sam.

-Si… Eso creo –dijo Freddie con una sonrisa, no podía ni siquiera fingir que estaba molesto, era obvio que no lo estaba.

-Freddie –dijo Sam.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Freddie.

-Aún sigo odiándote –dijo Sam dulcemente, y con una sonrisa.

-Yo también Puckett –dijo Freddie.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en algún lugar…<p>

-Carly Shay ¡la encontré! –dijo feliz Mía.

-¡Oh, muy bien Mía! Tenemos que contactarla en seguida, se alegrará muchísimo cuando se entere de esto –dijo feliz Mauro.

-Sí, lo sé. –dijo sonriente Mía.

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tomen? –dijo Mauro.

-¡Espero que bien! Bueno, eso supongo –dijo Mía.

Mía era una chica muy alegre y además atractiva. Tenía el cabello color castaño, ojos verdes y una cara muy dulce. Ella, en sí, era dulce. ¿Qué más se podía pedir en una mujer?

-Ay… Mauro está tan feliz –dijo Mauro.

Mauro, como su amiga, también era muy dulce. Era gay de nacimiento, y se enorgullecía de eso, ya que había logrado formar una familia gracias a la adopción y a su maravilloso esposo, que lo apoyaba en lo que quisiese. Era alto y atractivo; ojos azules y pelo castaño oscuro. ¡Una delicia! (N/A: Si… la babosa de Sofi en acción *-* xD).

-Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué esperas? ¡Llámala, querida! –dijo impaciente Mauro.

-Bueno, bueno, ya va –dijo Mía pulsando los botones del teléfono.

-Em… ¿Hola? ¿Carly? –Dijo Mía- ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Sí! ¡Soy yo!

Mientras tanto, con Carly…

-¡OH MI DIOS! ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Qué emoción! ¡Estoy tan feliz! Bueno, bueno, adiós. –dijo Carly.

-¿Quién era? –dijo Gibby.

-Era… -dijo Carly

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quiénes serán ellos? ¿De dónde los conoce Carly? ¿Qué le querían decir a Carly?<strong>

**¡Ja! Desde ahora los dejo con intriga al final de los capítulos jajajaja :D.**

**ATENCIÓN! Se ha descubierto que los reviews ayudan a que las focas de Spencerlandia coman muchos grasitos! Sisi! Así que si querés que las focas coman grasitos, déjame reviews! Oh yeah, baby ;D.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap! ;)**

**-Soffie.**


End file.
